1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to loading apparatus and, more particularly, is concerned with a dolly having a loading frame configured to be raised or lowered through horizontal movement of screw jacks which pivot mobile carriages, articulately coupled to the jacks and frame, in a generally vertical direction about the loading frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Placement and up/down loading and removal of large Electronic Countermeasure (ECM) pods must be carried out at the centerline external store position on the F-16 aircraft. Certain deficiencies presently exist in equipment needed to accomplish centerline up/down loading of ECM pods within the time constraints for aircraft configuration changes.
Currently, an ECM pod is positioned beneath the aircraft by a MHU-83 munitions loading vehicle. The limited hydro-mechanical movements of this complex machine coupled with minimal clearances between the pod and aircraft yields a time consuming and tedious operation. Other external stores (fuel tanks, racks, etc.) loaded on the adjacent wing station must be removed before attempting an up or down loading of the ECM pod. An average time for this operation is 45 to 60 minutes. Accomplishing this operation within the confines of a shelter or revetment where side accessibility to the aircraft is limited and where other servicing equipment is present accentuates the problem.
Consequently, there exists a need for pod loading equipment having greater maneuverability and which minimizes the amount of space required to accomplish the loading function.